Arisu's Adventures at Gakuen Saotome
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Arisu is the half-sister of Ren Jinguji. She doesn't know this until she goes to International Academy (different story but still related to this story). She has a slight crush on Ren but soon develops an actual crush on someone else entirely. Another OC will becoming into the story.
1. Fujioka: A Little History

Hi. My name is Arisu Fujioka. I'm 17 years old. I live with Ren. He's like a brother to me. My mother was a maid to the Jinguji family so I grew up alongside Ren. He always looked out for me. Ren inspired me to become a singer. He got me listening to music at a very young age. I also started composing music when I was young. If I can't make it as a singer I would want to compose songs for Ren. Ren is my idol. He taught me pretty much everything I know about music up to this point in my life.


	2. Arisu Fujioka Profile

**Nicknames:** Alice: Haruka, Ren, Syo, Tokiya, Masato, and Tomo-chan  
Ren's mini me: Natsuki, Ittoki (when Ren is around)  
Ali-chan- Natsuki  
Lost Dove: Ren  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age: **17  
**Height:** 5' 2"  
**Weight: **55 kg  
**Blood Type: **B  
**D.O.B: **Valentine's Day 1995  
**Constellation: **Aquarius  
**Specialty:** Cello, Vocals, Composer, Singer

**Track:** Composer  
**Classmates: **Jinguji Ren, Ichinose Tokiya, Kurusu Syo  
**Roommate: **Not at the moment  
**Favorite Foods: **Sweets, Italian food, German food, and Japanese food.  
**Least Favorite Foods: **Really spicy foods and Mexican food.

**Bio: **Arisu is a daughter of a maid of the Jinguji family. Arisu's mother died when she was very young. Her father is also the father of Ren. Ren is Arisu's older brother. She doesn't know this. Ren does know about having a half-sister. Arisu has been kept a secret from the workers and anyone she has been kept in contact with. So Arisu has taken her mother's last name instead of her fathers' last name. Arisu has been composing and singing since she was a little girl. Ren has taught Arisu some of what she knows now. He has taught her how to play the saxophone. She has always looked up to Ren. To Arisu, Ren is her idol. She wants to compose for him if she doesn't make it as a singer.

**Personality:** Arisu is shy when around new people. She's knowledgeable, interpretive, and a musical genius. She is **pretty scatterbrained** when it comes to certain items or ideas. Arisu has always been somewhat of a **space case. **Her scatterbrainedness and space caseness shows mostly around people she gets along with.

**Appearance: **Arisu has light brown hair and light blue eyes that resemble the sky. She mainly keeps her hair up in a ponytail. Sometimes Arisu will have her ponytail in a braid.

**Likes: **Arisu likes to listen to Ren playing his saxophone. She loves falling asleep to the sound of a sax. She loves to write. Arisu has written something from lyrics to a song to a little short story. Arisu has a couple bookshelves in her dorm room with a couple rows on each shelf. There are a few sketchbooks lying around the room. Arisu also has a knack to bake. She has made some of Ren's favorites.

**Dislikes: **Arisu can't think of a world without music. Music is her life. She especially doesn't like it when Ren hangs around her.


	3. Mitsuka Murasaki Profile

**Nicknames: **Mitsu, Mii-chan (mainly by Natsuki)

**Age: **18

**Birthday:** July 28th

**Horoscope: **Leo

**Interest:** Ai Mikaze

**Height:** 5'5"

**Weight:** 115 lbs.

**Gender:** Female

**Blood Type: **B

**Relatives: **Mother and Father

**Favorite Food:** Italian and sweets

**Least Favorite Food:** Mexican

**Gakuen Saotome**

**Class: **S-class

**Classmates:** Ren Jinguji, Syo Kurusu, Tokiya Ichinose, Arisu Fujioka

**Roommate:** Arisu Fujioka

**Specialty:**

**Track: **Singer

**Appearance:** Mitsuka has medium length dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. Her hair covers part of her left eye. When not at school Mitsu wears something that's fun and easy to move in.

**Personality:** Mitsuka is patient when comes to her new found friend Arisu. She is also broadminded, creative, very enthusiastic, generous to her closest friends, and very intuitive. She is very calm and sometimes has to apologize for Arisu's scatterbrainedness.

**History:** Mitsuka comes from a pretty wealthy family. Her father works with various bands and beginning groups and soloists when on tour. He helps those booking tours and debut concerts. Due to her father's work, Mitsuka has gone to many concerts of many famous signers and new singers just starting out. When Mitsuka first entered Gakuen Saotome she immediately became friends with Arisu Fujioka, who is also her roommate.

**Interests:** Mitsuka has many interests. Her big interests are drawing, painting, design, and most of all writing. Another idea that caught her interest was psychology. Mainly noticing the slightest change in someone's facial expressions or their body language overall. An example of this is a behavioral analysis. The only time this comes into play is when Mitsuka and Arisu went to a concert where Reiji and his friends were performing at a small venue. Mitsuka noticed Arisu's facial expression changed when she first saw Reiji Kotobuki.


	4. First Day at Saotome Gakuen

Before I transferred to Gakuen Saotome I went to a different school. I'm in my second year of high school. It was during my last few days of my freshman year that I made the switch over to Gakuen Saotome.

"I can't believe this is my first day here," I said elated. "I can't believe it. I'm actually here. I can barely breathe I'm so excited." _I can finally start towards my goal. I hope one day I can sing with Ren-chan. Today starts my journey towards that goal. I wonder what he looks like now. He really didn't say anything about Gakuen Saotome to me in any of his letters. I know he was here all of last year. Will he be waiting for me when I walk through the gates of the school?_ I sighed. I giggled slightly.

I couldn't wait to see Ren again. It's been awhile since I last saw him. I've known Ren ever since I was little girl. He was always had a way of finding me whenever I was hiding from someone or something. Ren looked out for me no matter what the cost was. Ren is not only my idol but also like a brother to me.  
I walked through the gates. I smiled at the idea that I was finally where I belonged. _Why hadn't I taken the entrance exam at the same time Ren did? I could've started on my dream last year and not having to worry about catching up to him. I wonder how much farther he is than me._ I sighed again. I smiled at the thought of seeing Ren again after a few lonely years.

I closed my eyes and didn't notice someone right in front of me. I bumped into the person that was in front of me and I opened my eyes. "Sorry," I said. "I didn't notice you standing there."

"You're clumsier than I remember, lost dove," a voice said.

I looked up to see who I bumped into. I smiled when I saw who it was. "Ren-sama," I said. "I was wondering when I was going to see you again. Were you waiting long?" I asked.

He shook his head.

My smile only grew. "I'm glad that I didn't make you wait long Renii-sama."

Ren turned slightly toward the voices were calling his name.

"We were looking everywhere for you," the shy girl out of the group said.

I stood there slightly confused by what was going on. I'm sure that I had big question marks blinking over my head.

I saw that the red haired person looking at me. "Ren who's this?" He asked pointing in my direction.

By that point everyone turned in my direction. I stood there speechless. I didn't know if I should introduce myself or not.

"Kawaii," someone with glasses said. He brought out a camera and started taking pictures.

I went over to Ren's side to try to get away from him. "Ren help me," I whispered.

Ren sighed and wrapped an arm around me.

"It's been awhile Arisu," Hijirikawa said.

"It has," I answered. I smiled.

Everyone looked confused at what was going. Or the fact that Hijirikawa knew who I was, and most likely that I knew Ren and he knew me.

"Arisu?" A blond haired person with a hat asked aloud.

"Yes?" I asked in return.

"Syo what is it?" The girl asked.

_Syo?_ I thought. _Does she mean Syo Kurusu?_

"I heard that name before. Arisu Fujioka is a really good cellist. She was the only cellist in a competition that I was in three years ago," Syo answered.

"And the fact that I beat you in that competition," I muttered. I glanced over at the blond with glasses. He seemed down.

"Natsuki what's wrong?" The girl asked.

"I missed the competition that Syo mentioned. Next time I won't miss a competition that she's in," Natsuki mentioned.

I smiled at the thought that he would try and be at the next competition. "How good was she?" I asked him. I was curious if he would notice that I was the person that he saw at the competition.

Syo bowed his head in defeat. "She came in first place," he said. "I came in second."

"Second's not all that bad," I told him.

"Ren who is she?" The red head asked again. "Why won't you answer me?"

"Her na-" Hijirikawa started.

"She's my lost dove, Arisu Fujioka," Ren answered completely cutting Hijirikawa off.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Nanami Haruka," Haruka said while bowing.

"Likewise." I smiled at her.

Syo stood there stunned. "You're," he started. "How could you beat me?"

"Well I was smart enough to choose a song that fit my lifestyle," I answered.

"Arisu," Natsuki said getting my attention. "Can I call you Ari-chan?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry but no."

Natsuki became down after I said that.

**I am working on the next chapter but I am waiting for a friend to create an OC for this story so bear with me while I'm writing the next chapter. I will be posting the International Academy that I mentioned in an earlier chapter up in a few minutes.**


	5. Opening Ceremony

I sat a few rows back from the stage for the opening ceremony. I sighed. I waited there patiently for the headmaster to introduce all the new students to Gakuen Saotome.

"Headmaster?" The announcer asked.

Everyone looked around. The headmaster was nowhere in sight.

_I wonder where he is,_ I thought.

Suddenly there was smoke coming from the stage and a panda came out of nowhere.

"Ohayo minna-san," a voice said. "Welcome to Gakuen Saotome."

The panda started to smoke and it caught on fire and exploded.

"That was so cool," I exclaimed. I looked around and saw the looks that I was getting from the other students and sunk down low in my seat.

_Thank god that that's over. Why did I have to go and embarrass myself like that? I'm pretty sure that Ren was watching me. Why did I have to make a fool of myself in front of him like that? I have a major crush on him,_ I thought. _I fell for him not that long ago. It was shortly before the competition that I was in with Syo. I don't know what it was that made me fall for him exactly. I just know that I suddenly had a crush on him._

I walked to my dorm room in peace. _I wonder who my roommate will be. I hope it's someone nice._

I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I turned to see Ren coming towards me. I smiled.

"Ren-sama," I said. I went over to his side. "I guess you saw my little outburst this morning." I sighed.

Ren rubbed my head for an answer.

"Uguu," I muttered.

"Arisu!" A voice called making me and Ren turn in the direction of the voice.

I smiled when I saw who it was coming towards us. I met Mitsuka Murasaki right after the test to finally enter Saotome Academy.

"Hey Mitsu-chan," I answered back.

Mitsuka hugged me when she got closer to me. "Did you see that we're roommates?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded with the same excitement. "I did. I'm glad that we're roommates. We can help each other out more easily now more than ever." My smile was as bright as day.

"Who's this?" Mitsu-chan asked turning her attention to Ren.

I giggled. "This is Ren," I answered.

"Hi," she said happily. "I'm Mitsuka Murasaki. It's nice to meet you."

Ren smiled at the two of us. "I'll see later Ari-chan. Likewise my lady."

Ren waved to us as he left.

Mitsu grabbed my hand and dragged me off to our dorm room.


	6. Backstage Passes

**There is a mention about Reiji in this chapter. There will be an explanation in Arisu's point of view for International Academy. Arisu's crush will be extinguished and a new one develops in International Academy Arisu's Point of View (it will be put up soon not sure when though).**

Mitsu and I unpacked all our items in what seemed like no time at all. It was nice to have a roommate that I already know.

"Hey Arisu," Mitsu said after a while of silence.

"What is it Mitsu?" I inquired.

"I told you that my dad books concerts for different kinds of people didn't I?"

I nodded. "You did. What is this about Mitsuka?"

Mitsu smiled at me. "Well, the thing is my dad was able to get a couple of backstage to a pretty popular band called Quartet Night and was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"It sounds like fun. When is it?" I asked curiously.

"In a couple weeks. I don't think that the headmaster would mind us going and watching a group that went here sometime before us."

I smiled at the thought of actually meeting a band backstage. My other school wouldn't let any of their students leave the school grounds. Well, technically it's not that they wouldn't, it's more of like they had eyes on us 24/7 making sure that we didn't try making sure that we didn't try and leave. Not that stopped one student from the elementary division.

"I can't wait," I said after a while. "What are the members of Quartet Night like?"

Mitsuka smiled at me. "There are four members in Quartet Night. There's Reiji Kotobuki, Camus, Ai Mikaze, and Ranmaru Kurosaki. Reiji has dark brown hair that comes to his shoulders and he has light brown eyes. Reiji is somewhat of a dork and he's the prankster in the group, but that's what makes him likeable and loveable. Then there's Camus. He's somewhat of a jerk, but he can also be somewhat charming. When he wants to be. Camus has shoulder length blond hair. He always seems to have a scepter type thing with him."

I giggled. "Those two sound interesting enough. What about the other two? Ai and Ranmaru wasn't it?"

Mitsuka nodded. "Ai's a bit odd. He has cyan hair and cyan eyes. Ai is a very soft-spoken person, and is merciless when it comes to training people to come a better idol, or composer. Don't think about going after him when you see him because he's mine. I can see you going for Reiji. I think the two of you would make a very cute couple. Granted that Reiji is around eight years older than us. Well, more so you than me."

I blushed. "Why do you say that we would make a cute couple? Are we that similar in personality?" I asked ignoring the fact of the age difference between us.

Mitsuka laughed a little. "Anyway Ranmaru is a complete jerk. He has different colored eyes and silver hair. He doesn't seem to listen very well so I would keep my distance if I were you."

I sighed. "I will. There's no need to worry about me Mitsu-chan."

I sat on my bed silently reading before realizing that Mitsuka didn't answer my questions from earlier. "Hey Mitsu-chan why didn't you answer my questions from earlier? The ones about Reiji I mean."

"What do you mean? I just think that you two would really get along, that's all," Mitsuka answered. "That and he's been asking about you," she muttered under her breath.

I looked over at her in confusion. "What do you mean he's been asking about me?" I asked curiously.

Mitsu jumped a little. "Well, he's seen you around when he hasn't been with Quartet Night on tour. He's curious about you. When I last saw Reiji he asked me if I ever see you to tell you that he can't wait to finally meet you. That's it really. I'm just passing along a message from him. Just give him a chance."

I gulped._ Can't she tell that I like someone else? What if I can't do it? I don't know if I can give Reiji a chance,_ I thought.

Mitsuka giggled. "What's wrong Arisu? You like Ren Jinguji don't you?" She asked me in a happy-go-lucky tone of voice.

I sat up straight in a flash. "It's just a small crush. There's really nothing else to it. I mean he taught me everything I know about music today. I owe him a lot. If he didn't teach me anything about music, I don't think I would be here if it weren't for him."

Mitsuka smiled at me. "I see."

I smiled back. "Thanks for being understanding about all of this Mitsu-chan."

"Don't worry about it. It's what friends are for."


	7. Posion Kiss

The two week wait was over. Today is the day. The day when Mitsuka and I will be seeing Quartet Night in concert.

Whispers were going around Saotome Academy about Quartet Night being in concert and how lucky anyone was that was lucky enough to see them live.

I smiled slightly. I was one of the lucky few that would be seeing Quartet Night and even luckier because I get to meet them in person.

S-Class was in a buzz about the idea of two people from the academy were lucky and going to see Quartet Night in concert. Not only that but also being able to meet the members after the concert was over.

"I wonder which students are going to see them live," a girl whispered loudly.

"I'm really curious," another girl whispered just as loudly. "Which class are they from does anyone know?" She asked the entire class.

"I hear that the two girls are from this very class," a boy answered her. "Whoever they are, they sure are lucky that they get to see Quartet Night live."

Mitsuka and I glanced at each other.

_How does he know that?_ I asked myself.

"How can you be so sure that the two students are from this class?" Mitsuka asked the boy.

The boy glared at Mitsuka. "For your information Murasaki-san this really doesn't concern you. I can't see a girl like you becoming a full-fledged idol."

Mitsuka just ignored him and looked towards the front of the class waiting for Hyuuga-sensei to begin class.

The rest of the day went by slowly. It felt like the night would never come in time.

The time finally came for me and Mitsu to get ready for meeting Quartet Night.

"I can't believe we're actually here," I said in complete and total awe as I looked down at the stage. Mitsuka and I were lucky enough to leave school early enough to get to the concert hall as they were getting ready for the concert.

Mitsuka and I squealed with excitement to finally be here. We've waited all day for this very moment.

"The two of you seem to having fun," a voice said coming up behind us.

We turned to see someone coming towards us.

"Daddy," Mitsu-chan said running into him.

He hugged her back. "Glad that the two of you are having fun."

"This is my friend Arisu Fujioka," Mitsu said introducing us. "Arisu this is my father."

"It's nice to meet you," I said bowing my head a little.

He smiled at me. "It's nice to finally meet you Arisu. My daughter has told me so much about you."

I looked over in Mitsu's direction and gave her a questioning look.

Mitsu acted like she did nothing wrong. Much like a friend, well teacher and friend, I made a while ago at my other school.

"You and Narumi-sensei I swear," I muttered.

"What was that Ari-chan?" She asked.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I asked irritatingly. "It's that you just reminded me of a friend of mine from a while back. And no, I'm not saying who that friend is."

Mitsu grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the stage. "We'll see you later dad," Mitsu called over her shoulder.

The lights went down signaling the beginning of the show.

Mitsu and I squealed with joy as Quartet Night began to sing.

I watched them in amazement. Their voices blended well together. Voices that blended in perfect harmony.

"You like them don't you?" Mitsu asked me shortly before they performed their last song, Poison Kiss.

I nodded. "I love how their voices blend in perfect harmony."

Quartet Night began to sing their final song.

"**Reiji:** Let me hear your voice

**Ranmaru:** Let your hair blow in the wind

**Ai:** Ah, lesson of the night

**Camus: **Slowly, slowly

**Reiji: **Kind left hand

**Ranmaru:** Entwined right hand

**Ai:** Search for the...

**Camus: **Destination of love!

**Reiji:** Pretend you cannot see the clock

**Ranmaru: **Come with me as you are

**Ai:** Try putting your ear to my chest

**Camus: **To the distance between us, my heartbeat is...

**All:** Feeling, feeling, feeling I will make you crazy, poison kiss

**Camus: **Rocking hard, rocking hard

**All: **Melting poison kiss

**Camus:** More and move and...

**All: **Eternally poison kiss

**Ai: **From my heart

**All:** Let me give you a poison kiss

**Camus:** Feel the love

**Camus and Ranmaru: **Burn with love

**Camus, Ranmaru, and Ai: **Believe in love

**All:** Love is all! Quartet night!"

I giggled with glee as they finished their song. I hugged Mitsuka. "Thank you Mitsu," I said gleefully. "Thank you, thank you."


	8. QUARTET Night

Mitsu and I waited patiently as the members of Quartet Night to say good night to all their fans.

"Thank you everyone for coming out," the brown haired one said joyfully.

"That's Reiji," Mitsu commented. "You'll get along with him," she mentioned. "And if you two go on a date keep it hidden from Saotome. There's a no love rule so be careful."

I nodded. "I will be. Don't worry about me," I answered meekly. I smiled at her.

Mitsu noticed something. "You want to get back to the academy soon, don't you Arisu Fujioka?" Mitsu asked. "There's someone you want to write to isn't there?"

"What?" I asked freaked. "What makes you say that? There's no one I want to write to Mitsuka Aiko Murasaki," I answered sheepishly.

Mitsu giggled.

"Another annoying brat," someone groaned. "That's just great."

"Now, now Ran-Ran," Reiji said. "They came here from Saotome Academy. Let's at least be nice."

"Mitsu it's nice to see you again," the cyan haired boy said. "Who's your friend? She's short."

"Who are you calling short? You're pretty short yourself," I muttered.

"This is my friend Arisu Fujioka," Mitsu said introducing me to Quartet Night. "Arisu, this Ai Camus, Reiji, and Ranmaru, or as you heard earlier Ranmaru is can also be called Ran-Ran," Mitsu said introducing everyone.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I told them bowing a little.

"A perfect match for Camus. How could I not have seen it?" Ranmaru muttered. He put on headphones and started listening to some very loud music. From what I could tell the music he was listening to was some sort of rock.

Camus scoffed at his comment. He turned his attention to me. "It's nice to meet you as well Miss Arisu," he told me.

"You're so cute Ari-chan," Reiji commented. He patted my head.

"Um, thank you," I said a little confused. _I think._ I was about to make a comment about the nickname but decided to let it go. Mainly because Reiji and Narumi both sounded somewhat the same when calling me Ari-chan.

"Arisu?" A voice asked coming up behind us. "Is that you?"

We all turned in the voice's direction.

I smiled when I realized who it was. "Reo," I said. "Long time no see. Hi Shidou. It's been a while."

Shidou smiled at me and nodded.

"You finally got out of there. It's about time," he told me. "So where you going to now, now that you're out of that unforgiving school?"

"Saotome Academy. I've only been there a few weeks."

"Ari-chan how do you know him?" Reiji asked.

"He graduated from the academy I went to before I transferred to Saotome. Reo came during the festival the school was throwing and we met then," I answered him.

"I even tried to convince her to join the same organization that Shidou and I are a part of, but she keeps turning me down," Reo chimed in.

"I'm too much of a goody-goody that's why I keep turning it down," I retorted.

"Why not stick around for a bit more," Reo said walking towards the stage. "I'll show you around."

"I'm sorry, but we have to get back to the academy," Mitsu interjected before I could say anything.

"We'll walk you two out," Reiji said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"Keep that limiter on Reo," I said to him over my shoulder. "Don't make people go unconscious."

"See you around Arisu," Reo said waving good-bye before heading out onto the stage to perform.

"What's with that guy? And why were you two so friendly with each other?" Mitsu asked once we were all outside.

"We're just friends," I answered. "We really just got along when we met. We actually have a few things in common. The biggest is that we're both really into music. Nothing is going on between us. I swear there isn't. Mitsu you should know me by now." I gave her a glare.

Mitsu answered me with one of her own.

"He's really famous isn't he?" Ai asked.

"Internationally, yes," I answered shyly. "All of you will be pretty famous too. I'm betting internationally as well."

"Thanks for the confidence Ari-chan," Reiji said with a big grin.

I noticed that Camus and Ai were smiling a little as well; Ran-Ran wasn't having any of it.

"Not a chance that he's that famous," Ran-Ran scoffed at me.

I hid my face with my hair. "He's more famous than Saotome ever was when he was in his prime," I whispered.

"Come on Arisu," Mitsu said grabbing my hands. "Let's head back to the academy. We don't want Hyuuga-sensei getting mad at us for falling asleep in class now, do we?"

I smiled at her. "I guess not." I turned my attention back to Quartet Night. "It was nice meeting three of you," I said.

"Let's see each other again Ari-chan," Reiji said.

"It's unlikely that she'll be able to get away from classes anytime soon," Ai commented.

"Ai-chan," Mitsu warned. "Do you have to be cruel? Let them have this moment. I haven't seen her this happy since I told her we would be coming."

Camus smiled.

I yipped.

Everyone turned in our direction and saw that Reiji had picked me which had resulted in the yip.

"Kotobuki don't give her a heart attack," Camus warned.

"It's fine," I told him. "I'm not quite used to having someone pick me up like that is all. I look forward to seeing you again."

"Bye-bye," I called as Mitsu and I left them.


End file.
